User talk:Efflorescence
Welcome Categories Hi, thank you for all of your contributions to the wiki so far. I just want to point out that it's site policy to consult with administrators before creating new categories. We do this because categories are a big change and reverting them takes a lot of effort. The category you made seems functional enough and since there seems to be enough items to fill the category and since the subject may be of some interest to readers, I guess I'll leave it. But next time, please make sure to consult with an admin before creating a new category. Also, could you change the name to "Episodes set during a new moon" so that it's plural? That would make it more consistent with our other categories. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:00, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, but you still "created" the category by creating the page. I'm not sure why someone would have added an empty category to pages, but I guess that stuff happens sometimes. Anyway, even if you see a category on a page that links to a page that doesn't exist, it would be better to contact an admin to make sure the category is approved. Also, you should type in into your signature settings on preferences; whatever you have now just leaves linked code on my talk page.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:02, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, please be aware that our character page layout does not allow for "Navigation" subheadings. This is what shows up on my talk page: . If you go to your preferences and just type in (no User:Efflorescence on the outside) into the signature box, that should work. As you can see on my talk page under 'Affiliate Request', I fixed it and your signature appears as it's supposed to. The only problem is how it's set in your preferences.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:14, April 11, 2013 (UTC) About the affiliate request: we normally only affiliate with other language versions of the InuYasha Wiki and wikis based on other works by Rumiko Takahashi. I'd have to consult with other members of the community before reaching a final decision. May I ask why you want to affiliate with us specifically?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:25, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :You like it better than even Kaichou wa Maid-sama?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy Hi, when you upload images, could you be sure to give them proper licensing? Otherwise they might be deleted, as per our image policy. And it would be very inconvenient to delete all of your images, since you've uploaded so many. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:16, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Affiliate request Hi! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to you; I was going to bring up affiliating with Kaichou wa Maid-sama at our wiki meeting, but it got cut short so I never got to talk about it. So, I'm just going to go ahead and say yes to your affiliate request. P.S. I contacted an admin at the Saiunkoku Monogatari Wiki to let them know that they aren't listed as an affiliate on your main page, though you are on their main page. She said there might have been an error with a template that you guys might have left off or something. Anyway, if you could help them with that, I'd be appreciative. Here is our logo.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:37, May 17, 2013 (UTC)